Confessions
by Weirdasfuckanddon'tgiveashit
Summary: Airi is forced to marry her bully, Hiro Hiwatari. Mori notices that all her happiness has been drained out of her and he decides to sing her a song that tells her how he feels about her.


-Mori's POV-

It was the start of the new week after a short weekend. I entered the school, following my cousin, Mitskuni. He smiled and waved at all the girls who squealed and fussed over his cuteness. I looked around and noticed that Airi, my really close friend, hasn't come to us running and ready to give us hugs like usual. So it seemed unusual for her to not attack us with hugs and I started to get worried. Then I saw her. I gasped when I saw her limping toward us. I ran to her and grabbed her arms gently. "What happened to you?" I asked. She looked up at me and I saw her black eye. She hugged me and sobbed quietly. I hugged her back and frowned. "What is it?" I asked. "I… I was forced to marry Hiro Hiwatari" She whispered. I stood there as I felt my anger slowly rising. Not only did she hate him, she also feared him because Hiro was Airi's bully. "On Friday, my parents told me that I was to marry Hiro. I told them that he was my bully but they did not listen." She stopped to wipe away her tears, then she continued. "On Sunday, they dropped me off at Hiro's house. When he saw me, he dragged me to his room and began yelling at me. HE also began to beat me up and screamed things like why I was his future wife, and he'd rather be dead." She lifted her sleeve and revealed many bruises. "Now I have a black eye, a sprained ankle and these bruises." She whispered. I fought back some tears. I did not want to see her like this. "Can't you call the wedding off?" I asked. She shook her head. I ran off. I just ran off without saying a word. I just couldn't stand to see her that way. But as I ran away, I began to wish I stayed with her because the farther I got away from her, I realized that I ran away when she needed me the most.

-Airi's POV-

I watched him run away. I looked down and felt my tears fall my eyes. Honey looked at me. "Don't cry, Airi-chan! He's just in shock." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Honey." I stood up and walked to my next class. As I turned, I was pushed to the wall by Hiro. "Hello, Fiancé." He said coldly. I glared at him the best I could. "What do you want?" I ask, then he slaps me in face. "Shut up. I hate you. I hate you for existing. If you were dead, you would not be my fiancé." He said slapping me over and over. "Airi!" I hear someone yell out. Hiro stops and is shocked to see Mori running to us. He pulled Hiro away from me and stood in front of me. I was so shocked and speechless. Hiro glared at Mori, then at me, and walked away. Mori turned to look at me and frowned. He suddenly hugged me and said in a shaky voice, "If he ever starts to hurt you, come and tell me." I shake my head and walk away. I can't talk to him the way I used to anymore. It hurts me because its Mori that I'm in love with. I cry as I walk to my next class, the stinging of Hiro's slaps on my face.

-Mori's POV-

Every day, I see her. More and more bruises forming on her legs and face. She says that she's just very clumsy, but I know the truth. I told the host club what happened and they keep telling me that I should tell her what I feel. I start to consider it, but why bother. She's marrying Hiro. "On Thursday, April 25, the Ouran High School Host Club will be holding a Talent show!" Tamaki exclaims. He points at me. "During the talent show, you will sing a song that shows your love for Airi!" He says. I feel dizzy but quickly recover. That would mean I have 3 days to practice the song I would sing for Airi.

-The day of the talent show Airi's POV-

We all go to the music room four, which is bigger and has seats in the room. I sat in the very front and sighed. The talent show went along smoothly. I did not sit close to Hiro, which was good. Then the last act came up. I heard a piano playing, then the music got more upbeat, then I saw Mori standing on stage with the microphone. He had black jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. He started singing and I was shocked at how he sang.

Can't believe what's going on

Gotta keep my cool, be calm

When I heard you and him was screaming out of control

All I can think about is "No, no, no he won't"

Hurt the one i kept for so long, long, hell no

I know we're done and now it's none of my concern for how

Can too be wide enough for all reasons going now

Just makes me feel... that what we had was real

Could it be too late

Ah, Oh Baby~

I sat there, listening. He kept looking at my direction the whole time, but I thought he was just looking at one of the other fangirls around me. Then a sudden light shined on me and me only I gasped and looked around. Then I looked back at Mori.

Baby~

Listen to your heart, won't let you down

Cause you should be my lady~

Now that we are apart now we'll show how... I can't reason...

I never felt so strong I can lead us to a happiness that's never ending

They just know... that we belong to each other...

Never worry promise

See you in your wedding dress...

I can see you in your wedding dress... and say you want me now...

I can see you in your wedding dress...

OH YEAH~

I felt my face go red as he sang. He almost never talks, and his voice just makes me melt. He sings like an angel and I couldn't help but wonder why he never talked much.

I was never perfect, no?

But I never let it go...

Support the reason though making you uncomfortable.

But even that to you was unacceptable.

You claimed everything was okay, that's impossible

Just know that I'm here for you, I'm clear for you from night to sun

Got up in near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush...

It makes me feel... that what we have is real

It can never be too late...

OH YEAH~

Baby~

Listen to your heart, won't let you down

Cause you should be my lady~

Now that we are apart now we'll show how... I can't reason...

Never felt so strong like to lead us to a happy just never endless...

They just know... that we belong to each other...

Never are we going to be gone...

See you in your wedding dress...

I can see you in your wedding dress...and say you want me now...

I can see you in your wedding dress...

OH YEAH~

He got of the stage and walked to me. He held out his hand to me and I took it. He helped me up and walked me to the stage we both stood there. I stared at him, quite shocked. He looked into my eyes and sang the next part.

Baby cause you won't regret

Come along just take my hand

Let's start this journey living... LIFE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

This happy home that we spent goes deeper, so deep from my heart~

Never felt so strong like to lead us to a happy just never endless...

They just know that we belong to each other...

Never are we going to be gone...

See you in your wedding dress...

I can see you in your wedding dress...

Never let go...

I can you in your wedding dress...

Never let go...

OH YEAH~

He stopped and hugged me. "Airi…" HE whispered. "Please cancel the wedding with Hiro." He begged. "I can't stand to see the way he treats you. I can't stand to see the happiness drained out of you. Please…" He pulled away and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but kissed back. There were a lot of "NO MORI'S MINE!" shouts, but I ignored. We pulled away when Hiro shouted, "You can have her!" I smiled and took off the ring Hiro's parents made him give me. I threw it at him and hugged Mori. Mori looked at Hiro and said, "If I see you hurt her one more time, I will hunt you down." He threatened. Hiro's face paled and sat back down. Mori leaned down and kissed me once more before pulling away and hugging me. That was when I first really did feel happy. I truly was happy.

A/N I actually think I did pretty good on this story. As you can see, I am in LOVE with Mori. And I am accepting one shot requests for the following animes:

OHSHC  
Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
DN Angel  
Naruto  
Soul Eater

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
